One Year From Today
by MissH-95
Summary: AU ending of the Season 5 finale, B&B, Oneshot. - "One year from today." They whispered at the same time, and their laugh was interrupted as their lips met again. - Rated T, though it's probably more like a K ... ;D


**Hi people! :) So, this is my first attempt at a oneshot, Bones, and a 3-pov story, but even so, I'd like to know what you think about it. :D Constructive critisism is welcome, as long as you don't go; 'this shit sucks, you can't spell properly.' Then I'm happy. ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Bones, FOX does. :)**

**A/N: This is an alternative ending to the season 5 finale. As I watched it, I was just like; "no, no kiss her, KISS HER!" and when they didn't kiss, I decided, hey, I want them to kiss, so I'm gonna make them kiss. This isn't going to be exactly like in the airport scene, 'cause I can't remember that well, but it's going to be like it… :D**

* * *

It was almost time for her to go. Ms. Wick and Dr. Brennan had said their goodbyes, and were gathering their stuff, so they could board the plane.

Ms. Wick was super excited; she could barely hold still, even if it saddened her, that her Lancelot wouldn't wait for her. Angela was on the edge of tearing up; she wouldn't be seeing her best friend for a whole year. That's 365 days too long.

Dr. Temperance Brennan's heart was thudding slowly and painfully. She could feel a stinging sensation behind her eyes, and new she had to get away from the others, so they wouldn't see her cry. She knew Booth couldn't be in the airport to say goodbye, but it still saddened her, that he wasn't there.

She felt as if someone was watching her, and she turned around, in the direction her heart told her to – even though she would never admit it.

There he was, with a serious expression on his face, all dressed up in his army-uniform.

A slow smile formed on her face, and it spread until it seemed like it was lighting up the entire airport.

'_She's beautiful'_ he thought as he saw her move toward him.

Behind Brennan; Angela, Hodgins, Cam, Daisy and Sweets all watched as she moved toward Booth. Angela's mind was going a 100 miles a minute, with possible scenarios that could happen. Always the romantic, she hoped Brennan would drop her things, and they would run toward each other.

She heard Cam exclaim 'Oh my God!' but she was focused on Booth and her best friend.

Brennan dragged her luggage behind her, as she they moved toward each other. As they reached each other, both reached for the other's hand, and they tightened their grip on one another's hand when they met.

She looked up at him, with eyes so full of both sadness and happiness that he almost couldn't bear it.

"I couldn't get a pass; I had to sneak out to say goodbye." She smiled, glad he did so. Warmth spread within her, knowing she was important enough for him, to sneak out of camp for.

'_I love you'_ – those 3 little words almost slipped out of her mouth, and she was terrified of them, because deep down, she knew she loved him, but she missed her chance, and she knew that as well.

They kept quiet for a long time, just staring at each other.

"One year from today, we meet at the Reflecting Pool." He said and saw the little smile on her face.

"One year from today." She agreed.

"By the-," she cut him off.

"Coffee stand, I know," they smiled at each other, and squeezed the other's hand. Letting go, they said goodbye, and turned to walk away from each other.

Angela was disappointed; couldn't they come up with something better? They had been dancing around each other for so long, she felt as if _she_ was owed some action between those two.

With a sigh, she turned to Hodgins, and he pulled her closer, somehow knowing she needed comfort.

"I love you, baby," he whispered in her ear, and Angela smiled. She never tired of hearing him say that to her.

"I love you too" she breathed. Suddenly, she felt him stiffen, and turned around to see what was happening.

Brennan had stopped and turned around, to see he had as well. Throwing all caution to the wind, all her fears and insecurities away, she dropped what she had in her hands, and ran toward him, tears slowly streaming down her face.

He ran to her as well, and Angela about did a happy dance, when they reached each other.

Booth reached her, and they both closed their eyes, and let their lips meet in a passionate kiss. Tears were still streaming down her face, and as they pulled away for air, he wiped them away with his thumps, and gave her a brilliant smile.

Giving a small one back, she reached up and kissed him again, this time tender and slow. He kissed her back, hoping to let her know just how much he loved her, and how his plan of moving on would never succeed.

"I love you," she breathed and she felt the smile that came across his lips.

"I love you too," she grinned, and they kissed again. As to not keep bending down, he hoisted her up, and she moved her legs around his waist, keeping herself in place.

Cam was watching with a smile on her face, and Angela was fanning herself.

"That is _so_ hot!" she repeated again and again. Hodgins was grinning and made a mental note to slap Booth on the back later. Sweets was analyzing the whole thing with a psychological brain, and Daisy was frowning slightly, because they were getting late for their plane. She was happy for her mentor, and even more excited now than before, because now she had something to talk with Dr. Brennan about.

Booth and Brennan pulled apart, and gazed at each other.

"One year from today." They whispered at the same time, and their laugh was interrupted as their lips met again.

"Excuse me, Dr. Brennan?" Daisy called from where the group was gathered. Everybody else, including Sweets, turned and chastised her for interrupting the sweet moment – and for getting them caught in watching the partners.

Temperance heard her intern, but chose to ignore her.

"You're going to be late," he whispered with a sad sigh. A single tear rolled down her cheek, and he kissed it away, not wanting her to cry. She slid down, and standing at her own two feet again, she felt slightly wobbly.

"I love you, Booth. Don't doubt that. One year from today." He nodded, pulled her in for a hug and kissed her forehead.

"I love you too, Bones. One year from today." With a last, sweet kiss, they parted, and she gathered her stuff together, again.

With a smile, and a wave, she made her way to the plane, only thinking, that this year could be over fast enough.

* * *

**So, hope you liked it, please R&R ;)**

**- Is **


End file.
